


In Vain Have I Struggled. It Will Not Do.

by FromTheBoundlessSea



Series: Your Soulmate Will Be The Stranger You Recognize [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Possessive Thorin, Sort Of, What you all wanted but with a twist you don’t, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/pseuds/FromTheBoundlessSea
Summary: An alternate ending to “Family of Choice” chapter 39





	In Vain Have I Struggled. It Will Not Do.

“What do you think you were doing?” His voice was a dangerously quiet growl.  
  
Briar began to flush. “None-none of your business.” She lifted her chin. “Unless I actually need to explain the birds and bees to you.”   
  
He went white in a silent rage. Then, something in him seemed to snap. Thorin pushes her backwards until she was pressed between a tree and his body. “I need no explanation, Miss Baggins.”

With that, his lips crashed into hers.

With his tongue, he made his way into her mouth and explored it, challenging her own for dominance. Briar dug her fingers into his chest as she weakly tried to push him away. Her own fingers dug into her hips as he finally let her breathe. She could feel his breath against her face and she knew he could feel hers. It was hot and altogether suffocating.

“Tell me you are mine, Miss Baggins,” he growled. He lifted her up and pinned her against the tree again, her legs wrapping around his waist for an anchor. “Tell me you are mine.”

“Yours,” she panted. “Only yours.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another searing kiss. He groaned into her mouth as he began to rock into her hips with his own. She tangled her fingers in his hair and wrapped her hands around his braids, directing him into a deeper kiss as he pushed her harder against the tree. She began to meet his thrusts with her own and cried out as she felt heat beginning to pool in her stomach and something wet between her legs.

Thorin pulled his lips from hers and nipped at her jaw before he began to kiss down her neck and to her collarbone. He began to suck against the mark Caspian had already left. “Mine,” he growled. “You are mine.”

“Thorin—Oh, Thorin—” It became harder to breathe as all air seemed to leave her lungs at every thrust. She was chasing something. Something was building inside her that she didn’t quite understand but knew in her heart that Thorin would take her there.

He began to grunt against her neck as his hips began to snap roughly against hers and he began to string words of Khuzdul into her skin with every thrust. She pulled up her skirt, getting the fabric from between them and letting nothing but her underthings and his trousers separated them. Even that was too much, but the friction of the fabric against her thighs sent a shudder through her spine.

His hardness pressed against her center and she cried out his name before she felt something inside her release. His movements became jerking until he began to rock into her release against his own.

He kissed her neck and tenderly and pressed another to her cheek and to her lips. She opened her eyes to his dark eyes that held only a sliver of blue left in them.

“Mine,” he groaned, burying his face into her neck. “You are mine.”

“Yours,” she whispered. Briar felt tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. _But you are not mine._

**Author's Note:**

> This is because talking didn’t happen. Mwahaha!


End file.
